The present invention relates to the sharing of objects between users and, more particularly, relates to a first user sharing an image of an object with a second user which may include highlighting the viewed object to the second user wherein both first user and second user have head mounted computer devices.
Head mounted devices for viewing objects are well known. One such head mounted device is Google Glass in which a pair of glasses has a video display and computer device in the frame of the glasses. The head mounted device may be used for a number of functions including taking pictures, sending images, and communicating with others by Wi-Fi or cellular technology.
Objects may be viewed by such head mounted devices. However, when a first user is viewing an object some distance away (such as a deer in the woods) and wants to point out the object to a second user, it may be difficult to explain the object and its location sufficiently so that a second user can find and view the object.